


just to be seen by our eyes

by Nagiru



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas Date, Christmas Fluff, DCMK Secret Santa, DCMK Secret Santa 2020, Established Relationship, First Christmas Together, Fluff, M/M, Mouri Ran - Freeform, beware: 5k words of pure fluff, this is probably full of clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Where Shinichi isn’t the most romantic of boyfriends, but he certainly gives his best.(or: Shinichi might not have thought of ithimself, but he still can do a proper date if it’s to make Kaito happy)
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	just to be seen by our eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [War_of_the_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/gifts).



> Gift for [War of the Words](https://war-of-the-words.tumblr.com/) (or [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words)) for the DCMK Secret Santa 2020! I hope you like it, dear! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o  
> The prompt was for something fluffy and KaiShin, bonus if it was soulmate themed or holiday themed. I thought about making it about soulmates but... it didn't feel quite right, so! Instead! We have a Christmas date, because that's absolutely adorable and fluffy and a bit cliché, and I feel better writing fluff if it's a cliché, haha.  
> The ending kind of peter off, instead of being wrapped up, but it felt more natural to end there, so I hope you like it! (/≧▽≦)/
> 
> (this was very, very fun to write, so I hope it's just as fun to read!) Happy holidays, everyone! ╰(*°▽°*)╯

_“Shinichi! I’m telling you, we’ll be there for New Year, ok? But it’s your first Christmas with your **boyfriend**. Enjoy it!”_

The call was cut short right after that, before he could open his mouth to answer anything. With a sigh, he pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it for a couple more seconds.

Ran was… something, that’s for sure.

But… her words reminded him that, actually, she _was_ correct. This _was_ his first Christmas with his… _boyfriend_.

(the word still sent a thrill through his spine, a warmth blooming in his chest; _boyfriend_ — such a stupid, ridiculous word, but so intrinsically related to the _person_ it represented that he couldn’t think of it and _not_ smile, stupid as it was)

And he…

He had _no idea_ what to do about it.

He stared at the list he had put together one more time.

  * _Winter lights._
  * _Fried chicken._
  * _Christmas cake_
  * _Choirs???_
  * _Gifts!_
  * _~~Amusement park?~~_
  * _~~Aquarium?~~_
  * _Christmas market?_
  * _~~Skiing? Ice skating?~~_



There were… too many options, and too many things to keep in mind. After the… _call_ from Ran, he’d decided that the best thing would be to— well. To do his research.

He’d celebrated Christmas before, of course. Would have a small gathering with Ran and the Mouris ever since he was a child, and after the whole… _Conan_ thing, it was hard _not to_ do something with them. But, it had always been something like… going to a Christmas market with them before the Eve, and then eat some fried chicken with them, maybe. When Ran wanted something different, they would _maybe_ go to an aquarium, or just an amusement park, but…

He stared at the list again, seeing the stricken options, a sigh stuck in his throat.

But he didn’t really… want to go to an amusement park just now, especially not on a date, and— well. The aquariums were out, for obvious reasons. _Skiing_ took too much preparation, and he didn’t really have the patience to do it right now, not for their… their first Christmas. Maybe next year, if Kaito wanted to, but…

And ice skating — well. Kaito had _tried_ to hide it, but Shinichi was a _detective_ … and Aoko had been more than happy to share _those_ stories when they last met, because she always was happy to make fun of her best friend.

So. What _could_ they do? From Ran’s (and Sonoko’s) many, _many_ daydreams over the years (because he wanted to make Ran happy, ok? He might not be the best at paying attention to his friends, but he also spent half his life trying to properly… _woo_ her, and somethings stuck), he knew that a Christmas cake was a _must_. From his mother’s many… _many_ complaints, he also knew not to skip on a gift.

Everything else, though, was a bit up to grabs. Fried chicken was a classic, but it was also too close to the Eve itself, was it not? He doubted he’d be able to find any of it by now— and, besides (he felt a bit selfish for thinking it, _but_ ), he wanted something _different_. Fried chicken was what he did with _Ran_. Kaito…

Well. He would find something for them. Or… _they_ would find something for them.

(that sounded ridiculously _nice_ , even if it was just a simple fact; the idea of creating new traditions for _the two of them_ … well…)

So— _lights_. Now… where to, this time, when they had already walked through so many of those…

Damn… this would all be so much _easier_ if he could just ask Kaito for advice — his boyfriend had never made it a secret how much of a romantic _he_ was —, but. Well. Sue him, but Shinichi just… wanted to give his _boyfriend_ a nice surprise, ok?

… hopefully, it would even be well received.

The lack of Kaito to actually ask for advice might have led Shinichi to… terrible decisions.

In his defense, however, he would like to state that this all started _because_ of Ran and, as such, she _should_ take responsibility for it.

“You know…” Ran commented with a grin on her face as Shinichi kept waiting, mug of coffee in his hands and this uneasy feeling of needing to _do something_. Sometimes he still felt as if he were stuck in a child’s body, what with his renewed necessity to _keep moving_ , but that was easily ignored. “When I told you I would see you on New Year’s, I honestly thought we would go at least _a couple days_ without seeing each other, not just a couple _hours_.”

Shinichi hid a grimace behind his mug — he should probably ask for another coffee, because he had the feeling this talk would drag as long as Ran needed to have her _fun_ —, but allowed his… friend (sister?) a couple minutes of teasing.

He really, _really_ wanted her help.

(his other idea had been to ask _Hattori_ for it; luckily, he remembered right in time that _he_ was still struggling with his own romantic feelings, and may not be the _best_ for that)

“Please?” He asked with a sigh once Ran seemed to have run out of commentary to tease him with. “You know more about it than me.”

A bit of flattery always worked wonders, he knew from past experience.

(his _other_ idea had been to go to _Haibara_ for help; _thankfully_ , his brain started working again before he could make _that_ mistake — he preferred having his pride _bruised_ to having it completely destroyed, thank you very much)

“Oh, Shinichi.” Ran sighed. “Of course I’ll help, you idiot.”

He perked back up, clenching his hands around his empty mug. He _could_ put it down, but then his hands would be empty, and he didn’t really want to know what he would do with that, so — holding an empty mug it was.

“Now. I know you don’t know much about _romance_ , but you must know what Kuroba-kun likes, of course.”

_Pretty jewelry. Magic tricks. An audience. Chocolate. Puzzles. Pranking others. A well-thought plan, as long as it doesn’t end with anyone dead. Books with thieves._

“Ah, and what he _doesn’t_ like.” Ran added with a glint of mirth in her eyes.

_Fishes. Organizations in black. People interfering with his tricks. Bitter coffee. Most criminals. Most detectives. Much of the police. Fishes. Mops. Witches. … Fishes._

“Yes.” Shinichi agreed. “That doesn’t help much, though.”

Ran smiled. “Doesn’t it? What _are_ you thinking of doing?”

He struggled with his words for a bit. It’s not that he didn’t _have_ a plan. He had spent a good hour working on his list of ideas, really. There were more options added (and crossed out), by now. He had _ideas_. He had… the barest bones of a _plan_.

But if he were _sure_ of it, he wouldn’t have come to _Ran_ for it, would he?

“We’re going to see the lights,” he said into his mug. Maybe if he focused hard enough on it, coffee would reappear in it? “I also… want to get us a cake.”

“Yes, good starting points,” Ran nodded. “Have you called a bakery to ask for a cake already? It’s always best to request a cake before hands, on Christmas. There are many last-minute shoppers, and it can be quite risky to leave it up to luck.”

 _Especially with **your** luck_, she didn’t say. Shinichi certainly heard it nonetheless.

“That’s. I’ll do it,” he said, instead. And he _would_. It would be the first thing he’d do as soon as he was alone, he swore to himself.

“Good. Now, continue.”

He raised his eyes to look at her — Ran was… not joking.

He sighed, giving in to the desire to at least slide down his seat.

“Ok. _Ok_.” He could do this. It would be embarrassing, he was certain of it, but… He thought of Kaito’s smile, the many roses Kaito had gifted him these past months of relationship, the expression of utter delight that would come to his face when he would find a challenging puzzle for the two of them to do together… It would be embarrassing, but if it made Kaito happy, well.

Shinichi had done more embarrassing things for lesser results.

He didn’t want to know _how_ she heard about it, but on the 23rd, Shinichi somehow got a call from his mother about his _upcoming date_.

_“I’ve already sent you a new coat, and I’ll expect pictures, so you best wear it!”_

He groaned. He could also feel his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment, unfortunately. Thankfully, though, he was currently alone in his room, so there shouldn’t be anyone to see _that_.

“Mom!” He complained. “I’m not a kid anymore!”

She laughed. _“Oh, Shin-chan, you’ll always be my baby! Besides, think of it as a Christmas gift if you prefer! I just also want you wearing it to **your** Christmas date, hmm?”_

Oh, _for_ —

He grumbled something that may or may not be an agreement and quickly cut the call short. With any luck, the coat would not get here before his date, and then he would be _forced_ not to wear it, _what a shame_ —

Of course, it was at that point that his doorbell rang.

… it _wouldn’t_. _She_ wouldn’t.

… Right?

… Oh, who was he kidding. Of course she would.

He sighed, trudging down the stairs to reach the front door. If it were a delivery man…

“Delivery for Kudou Shinichi-san!”

_Damn it, Mom._

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called back, hurrying up the last few paces to the door.

Once he had received the package and waved goodbye to the man, Shinichi quickly retreated to his room with his… _gifts_.

He… really hoped his mother wouldn’t be too upset when he didn’t wear it, because he didn’t even want to think about her stopping by while he was with Kaito.

Still. Best to take _some_ pictures, if only to fake evidence in case it proved necessary, right? So, he opened the package and was…

Pleasantly surprised. “Oh.”

For the first time in probably years, his mother’s taste in clothes was… actually something Shinichi _would_ wear without any complaint. It was even… he was almost certain, but just to be sure, he took up his phone to check a picture, and— yeah. The coat even matched the model Kaito had been wearing in the last winter picture they took together (just a week ago, Shinichi thought with some pleased warmth in his chest).

And beneath the coat (the very, _very_ soft coat, because of course it was, neither Kaito nor his mother would ever wear something that _isn’t_ stupidly soft and good quality), there were even matching gloves, knit hat and scarf. In an almost perfect match for Kaito’s eyes.

… damn it, but he was forced to admit he _would_ wear this to his date.

More than that, he might even be… _pleased_ by this gift.

He grinned, phone in hands and a new picture sent to his mother along with the quick, simple _“Thanks, Mom.”_

Between last minute corrections to his plan, a pep call from Ran, some embarrassing running from Haibara’s sight, and maybe a bit too long spent choosing his clothes, Christmas Eve was finally upon him, and Shinichi realized one very simple, very crucial point of his plan:

He still had to call Kaito.

 _Shit_.

He got his phone out of his pocket, already dressed up and everything (because _of course_ he wouldn’t remember this _before_ the last minute, would he?), and dialed his boyfriend as quickly as possible.

“Kaito!” He said as soon as his boyfriend picked up, before Kaito could even get a word out. “HI! So! You free? I thought we could, maybe, go, uh…”

_“Are you asking me on a date, Shinichi?”_

He groaned a bit, flush high on his cheeks. “ _Yes_. Trying to, I guess— are you… I mean, can you…”

_“I’m at your doorstep, darling.”_

Oh.

“Oh. I’m. Yes. That. I’m going right down!”

Oh, his _beautiful_ boyfriend, he was so, _so_ good at this. Shinichi grinned, barely remembering to cut the call before tossing his phone back in his pocket and racing down the stairs.

His coat and other outer layers of cold paraphernalia were already waiting for him by the door, in a moment of startling clarity that reminded him that _that was the smart choice_.

He fumbled a bit with the door, somewhat unused to having to actually _unlock_ the door for Kaito — and high-strung from all his jitters that left him more hyped than sugar back when he was in a kid’s body.

As soon as the door was open, however, he was quickly pulled in for a sharp, cold kiss on his lips that left him jittery for a whole different reason.

“You look _amazing_ , darling,” Kaito said softly when he pulled back, quicker than Shinichi actually wanted him to. “All this, just for me? I think I might get spoiled.”

Shinichi felt the blush on his face again, but he was also grinning now. “As if you needed any more strokes to your ego. Perhaps it would be best I changed, then? To make sure your head can still fit through doors?”

Kaito let out one of his bright, surprised laughs that always made Shinichi feel a glow of pride in his chest. For someone so cheery, his boyfriend was incredibly difficult to make _actually_ laugh, the laughter that wasn’t part of his poker face he perfected as a child.

“Sweetheart, the simple fact you are going on a date _with me_ on Christmas is already too much for my ego, I think. I don’t think any clothes could change that.”

Ok, yes, he was blushing again — or, better said, _still_. And just as he thought that _perhaps_ he might grow out of it.

“Shut up. Idiot.”

He stepped back inside, putting on his coat and gloves with practiced hands. He wasn’t sure the hat was _actually_ necessary, but then, temperatures around Christmas _could_ fall quite quickly, so… better safe than sorry. He stored it away inside one of his coat’s pocket and tossed his scarf over his shoulders. Anything better than that, he could correct on the way out. He had a _plan_ to keep to.

He locked the door quickly, stuffing the keys with his hat to keep it safe.

He turned to Kaito, a grin on his face and a “Let’s go” on his lips. It never had the chance to actually _leave_ his lips, though, because it was quickly swallowed by another quick kiss.

Just as the first, it lasted less than five seconds, but it was enough to make Shinichi lose his words for a second or two — and then they were lost for completely different reasons as Shinichi actually took notice of Kaito’s eyes, dark and heavy on his throat as he… as he took Shinichi’s scarf and wrapped it carefully around Shinichi’s neck.

“ _Now_ we can go,” Kaito said, his voice warm and low. It made warmth pool around Shinichi’s chest in an overwhelming need to get closer to his boyfriend, to hold on and never let go.

He made do with holding Kaito’s hand, instead.

“Yeah.” His voice creaked a bit, and he cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Yes, let’s go.”

It was only when they were already sitting in one of Kaito’s favorite restaurants (that Shinichi had called the day before to make sure would have a table for them for a late lunch) that Shinichi thought of asking what Kaito had been doing in his place.

“To see you, of course.” Kaito answered easily, lips pulled into a charming smile. “It’s Christmas Eve. Where else would I be?”

… of course he remembered that without having to be reminded by his best friend slash sister. Shinichi swore never to tell him about it, if only to save at least _some_ of his pride.

“Already dressed up?” Shinichi teased instead of saying any of those things.

“Oh, darling; around you, I’m always underdressed. Even if we were just going to sit under the kotatsu for the entire day, I’d still need to dress up to be pretty enough to match you.”

Shinichi’s blush returned full force at that. The fact that Kaito said that with such a straight face just— he—… Shinichi _knew_ it was Kaito’s poker face, but. _Damn him_.

“You— just… ugh…” Shinichi breathed deeply, centering himself again with the help of a long gulp of water. “Would you? Be happy sitting in a kotatsu the whole day, I mean.”

Kaito’s face broke into a gentle smile and he nudged Shinichi on the calf. “Sweetheart, I’d be happy running after you the whole day, if that’s what you wanted. We could laze around all day, and I’d still be happy to be there with you, even if you _were_ reading Sherlock Holmes.”

Shinichi… Shinichi smiled at that, warmth and _love_ blooming strong in his chest. He didn’t deserve his boyfriend, for fuck’s sake.

“Well. If you don’t like my plan, at least I know we can just go back home to read some under a couple blankets, then.” He said lightly, nudging Kaito back.

He _did_ hope Kaito liked his plans, but… It also _did_ make him relax a bit, hearing that. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous; _sure_ it’s their first Christmas together, but…

But it’s also _Kaito_ , the person who managed to win Shinichi over when he still thought him to be just a criminal, and also the person who had seen Shinichi beyond his physical appearance and his initial surliness. Anyone else, Shinichi could fear not being enough, but Kaito… Kaito had _already_ seen him at his worst.

And he hadn’t run yet.

He focused back on his plate of food, more willing than ever to finish his food so they could be out of here. Shinichi had _plans_ , and now he was intent on making Kaito actually _enjoy those_.

There wasn’t any Christmas market open _on_ Christmas Eve, unfortunately (not around Beika or Ekoda, at least). Shinichi did find a nice fair going nearby, though, and the reviews of the place promised a fun experience, even if not a particularly unexpected one.

After Shinichi’s last dates on amusement parks, however, that sounded _perfect_. Some places to shop, a couple fun games, maybe a ride or two if they were lucky, and a bit of an audience, in case Kaito wanted to have an impromptu magic show.

(Shinichi _knew_ there was going to be an impromptu magic show before the day was over. That was just how his boyfriend worked.)

Besides — he added to himself with a grin as Kaito chattered happily with a vendor of chocolate covered fruits —, there were always _sweets_ in a fair.

When Kaito finished chatting the woman’s ear off, Shinichi laughed lightly and pulled him along to one of the game booths. Last time they went to a fair, Kaito had challenged him to a shooting game and ended up victor; today, Shinichi wanted to have his revenge.

“C’mon, _Kai_ ,” Shinichi said with a light teasing to his voice. “How about I buy you your next sweet if you win against me today?”

“Is this your attempt at making me lose, _honey_?” Kaito answered promptly, much to Shinichi’s amusement. “I don’t think that’s how this works but… if that’s so, then I guess I’ll have to pay for the rest of our date, if you win.”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. They were both completely aware both of them could pay for these things, of course, but… well. It was an added edge to their competition. Ran once heard them squabbling about who would pay for their dates and laughed for a whole minute. She asked why they couldn’t just agree to share the costs or even just alternate who would pay when, but… well. It was more interesting like this, honestly.

Besides, the _challenge_ was the fun part.

They ended up both winning the higher prizes; Shinichi managed to get his with more accuracy, but Kaito got his quicker. Both used the same amount of bullets, of course, but… it was all in the technique, really.

The booth handler didn’t really want to get involved in their argument of who won, though; just made them choose their prizes (matching keychains, because _of course_ it would be, even though they could actually get one — or, better said, _two_ — of the big plushies, instead). So, they counted that as a tie, and wandered off to the next game.

They went for a ring toss game next, where both ended with small dolls of Detective Samonji, much to Shinichi’s flustered pleasure. He also argued that, since _those_ prizes were clearly aimed for him, he should be allowed to pay for the sweet.

Kaito then answered with a cheerful, “Oh, so you are admitting you lost?”, and Shinichi immediately took it back.

Somehow, after making their way through a handful of other games and always choosing small prizes, if only to be easier to carry, they ended up deciding on writing it off as a tie. There weren’t really any rides they were interested in, most things not being really working because of the cold, and the few that _were_ not being much for their interest. So, instead, after an — hah — impromptu magic show for a couple kids that had gathered around them as they played their games, they stopped by another food stall, each buying the other’s food.

It was ridiculous and light-hearted and stupidly… _fun_.

~~(and no one had died yet, it was— well— Shinichi didn’t want to sour it, so he kept quiet, but it was…)~~

“C’mon,” Shinichi prompted pulling Kaito along after they had eaten their food and the sun was setting already. “There’s one more place for us to go.”

Well… _two_ , but. Details.

With the darkening of the day, all the winter lights were finally lit up and clearly visible around them as they walked. Most places they walked through, they had already stopped to see before today. Some, though, Shinichi purposefully changed their paths to cross with them.

They were… He looked at Kaito besides him, illuminated by what seemed like a million little lights, scarf wrapped around his lower face and soft coat that _matched his_ making him look even taller than usual, Shinichi felt _pride_ warm him up. They were _beautiful_ , and Kaito clearly _liked them_.

And _Shinichi_ had made Kaito that pleased.

Shinichi smiled to himself, hiding his own face into his own scarf, one hand playing with what he had inside his pockets, his other wrapped discreetly around Kaito’s, their fingers tangled in the space between them.

There wasn’t really any way to hide the stop he had to make next, so he dragged Kaito along as he walked to one of the best bakeries of Beika. It was a quick affair; he popped inside, told the cashier his name, took the cake and paid for it. Easy, simple and fast.

He didn’t really allow Kaito to take it from him, though, even when Kaito tried to reach for it, because there was just one more thing for them to do, and Shinichi wanted to do this _right._

“Patience, Kaito!” He chided, laughing when Kaito made a play lunge at him. “You’re going to have your part of it soon!”

Kaito put on a dramatic pout and swayed in place, a hand to his heart. “Not only do you try to steal my win from me, but you’re now _denying me cake_? I don’t know if I’m doing the best choice here, Shin-chan. Think I might have to end up a thief to keep in your good graces!”

The nickname made him twitch a bit, but mostly, he just ended up laughing. Hard.

“Really? How does that even work, Kaito? You become a thief to woo a _detective_? Isn’t that counterproductive?”

Kaito leaned in, smile pulled into a smirk and voice modulated into the showman tone he would always use in a heist. “Is that so, _meitantei?_ But it worked so _well_ last time around…”

Shinichi pushed him away and shook his head. Kaito was _ridiculous_.

“Well, I’m afraid I’d now be morally compelled to locking you away if you stole anything in my surrounding, hm?”

“Oh, I see how it is!” Kaito nodded fake-seriously. “So I just have to steal away from you. Plausible deniability, is it?”

Shinichi grinned, but didn’t really respond. _Plausible deniability_ and all that, as it stood.

If Kaito noticed the pointed silence there, he didn’t say a word, thankfully enough. Shinichi would prefer to avoid _that_ conversation, thanks.

Also, they were finally approaching the right place, and Shinichi needed all of his attention right now.

He directed Kaito to turn down a couple alleys, getting out of the reach of the lights that had been spread over the main streets. Shinichi _could_ have taken Kaito to one of the main light shows, but… well. While that would have been delightful, he’s sure, it wasn’t really _them_ , was it? They had already seen some of those this past week, as well, so…

No. Shinichi wanted something… just for them.

And, perhaps, next year it could be an even better match for them, if he actually discussed these things with Kaito before the date itself.

Shinichi pushed the cake box towards Kaito. “ _Don’t_ eat it yet.”

“Yes, Sir!” Kaito answered promptly, grin still present in his lips.

Shinichi nodded, satisfied, and turned back to the door they were standing in front of. He collected his wallet from his pocket and made quick work of pulling out a couple lock picks from it.

He didn’t look in Kaito’s direction as he worked on the door’s lock. He knew he could have just asked Kaito to do it for him, Kaito certainly had more experience with it and all, but… but, well. Kaito would sometimes show off ball juggling, observational skills, or deducting of books and movies just for Shinichi.

Shinichi wanted to do the same for _him_.

The door unlocked under his hands, and he grinned victoriously as he pushed it open.

“C’mon. We’re going to the roof.” He called softly, stepping into the darkened entrance of the building.

It was easy — _so_ easy — to get in and up, moving through the stairwells silently. There was only the sound of their footsteps (light as they were) and breaths mingling in the stale air of the stairwell.

At last, they stopped before a closed door with no more stairs going up, and Shinichi turned to look at Kaito.

It was a bit hard to see him in this dark, but he could see what he thought was a grin on Kaito’s lips when he leaned closer. He confirmed that _was_ a grin when Kaito brushed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

 _Good_.

“Go on, love,” Shinichi murmured, taking advantage of the dark to hide his blush at his own words. “The floor is yours.”

Kaito offered a light chuckle at that before pushing the door open.

Shinichi took the few moments where Kaito had his back turned to him to breathe deeply and apply the lip balm he might or might not have stored into his pockets for a reason. Then, he stepped out to join his boyfriend at the roof edge.

They looked down together, the Beika Museum clearly visible from there.

“I don’t really have any fireworks today,” he said lightly, leaning against Kaito where they stood.

He could feel more than hear as Kaito laughed at that. “I might have some on me, dear. Would you like me to set them off?”

Shinichi actually thought about that for a couple seconds before he shook his head. “Nah. Not today. Wouldn’t want attracting any unwanted attention, would we? Technically speaking, we _are_ breaking and trespassing, after all.”

They weren’t in the very _same_ building, of course. It was much harder to sneak into a _hotel_ than into an office building, after all. But— well. One building to the side wasn’t too big a difference, was it?

“I kinda wanted to make it to our first meeting, but…” Shinichi smiled, closing his hand around Kaito’s. “Hiding that we were going to Ekoda would be much harder than just wandering through Beika until we reached the Museum.”

Kaito pulled away a bit, and Shinichi lost balance for a second before Kaito held him with an arm and pressed a kiss to his head. “You’re perfect for me, Shinichi,” he breathed almost silently.

Shinichi smiled, breathing him in. “Just because _you_ ’re perfect for me,” he said easily. “Next year?”

He got a _proper_ kiss at that, a hand tilting his chin up a bit. Shinichi held on to Kaito’s back, raising his other hand to cup Kaito’s cheek at the tenderness of the touch. Even as chaste and soft as it was, Shinichi certainly felt electrified from it.

“Next year,” Kaito promised when they parted. He still lingered just _there_ , though, neither of them willing to actually let go of the other.

Until Kaito, of course, broke the moment by commenting, cheekily: “Nice lip balm, by the way. Great choice, going for the flavored one.”

Shinichi slapped him lightly for that.

They remained close to each other, but now there was enough space to actually open the cake box that had been left to the side before. Kaito, of course, was ready as always, and took a couple forks from within his pockets.

“You know, you _just_ ate more sweets than I can count,” Shinichi said.

“What a travesty, Shinichi!” Kaito protested dramatically. “We already had an early dinner, too! That means there’s at least _one_ meal between the fair and now!”

Shinichi shook his head, grinning. Still, he took the fork offered. “Stupid,” he murmured, warm and pleased.

Any other day, he might argue with Kaito over it, but… well.

They ate a bit of the cake right there, sitting on the roof edge staring down at the Beika Museum, just to the side of where they talked to each other the first time, so long ago now.

“… thanks.”

“ _You_ took me in a perfect date and are now thanking _me_?” Kaito shook his head. “You’re ridiculous, love.”

The endearment took Shinichi by surprise for a second before he smiled, heartfelt.

“Shut up,” he grumbled. Neither of them really thought he meant it, though, he knew.

Still, they both kept quiet for a bit as they ate their fill, just enjoying each other’s warmth by their sides.

When they stopped eating, Shinichi allowed Kaito to take care of the box however he wanted, and leaned into him better after that. Kaito wrapped an arm around him, both securing them better on the ledge and sharing their warmth. It was good.

Actually, it was _great_.

Shinichi smiled to himself and fingered the last thing he had to take out of his pocket.

“So…” Kaito started a couple minutes into it. “I might have a gift for you.”

Shinichi sighed in relief. “Oh. Good. I wasn’t sure we were doing gifts or not, but…”

Kaito laughed. “We really need to talk about it, next year.”

“Sure. One year of surprises might be enough, I think.”

Kaito hummed delighted, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his face. “One year of surprises each, perhaps?”

Shinichi smiled — “One year of surprises each. Just tell me where?”

Kaito brightened up visibly, even his voice perking up. “Of course! You won’t regret it, darling!”

Shinichi could tease him, say he was already regretting it… but, well. It was Christmas Eve.

“I know.”

And Kaito’s smile at that— well. That was a gift of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by _Saturn_ by Sleeping At Last:  
>  _I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time:  
>  that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes_


End file.
